1. Field of the Invention
A mobile or stationary modular, self-contained dehydration toilet that reduces the human waste to a sanitized powder and reduces odors by recovering steam and undesirable waste gases and vapors from the dehydration engine and mixing the steam, gases and vapors with ozone into the system water reservoir by diffusion. The dehydration toilet includes an infusion tank that is used to treat gray water rendering said gray water useful for secondary purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrialized countries, each toilet flush uses between four to seven gallons of water except where 1.6 gallon flush toilets have been mandated. On average, a typical household uses over forty thousand gallons of water each year just to flush its toilets. Lakes and oceans are being inundated with large volumes of partially and, sometimes, not treated human waste that has polluted many areas of the world. Even municipal sewage systems maintained in large metropolitan areas, with some form of sewage treatment, produce large volumes of undesirable waste products that enter into surrounding lakes, oceans and streams. In addition, other water pollution is caused from boats and ships that typically discharge untreated waste into the water environment.
The present invention overcomes problems found in the prior art by providing a portable, self-contained evaporation toilet that can dehydrate human waste, reduce the amount of water necessary to flush and reduce odor emission from the toilet system, then puts the sanitized powder into a vacuum cleaner type bag or central vacuum system.